Un abrazo memorable
by go4RK
Summary: El mejor plan para que un abrazo entre Bella & Edward sea memorable. One-shot.


*******Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Un abrazo memorable.**

Nueve de la mañana. Martes. Tránsito mortal para llegar a clase. Desvelada —otra vez— por estar leyendo historias en Internet. Emocionada porque mi amigo regresa hoy del diplomado que tomó en Alemania.

—¡Hola Bella!

—Alice, necesito despertar urgentemente. ¡Vamos por un café!

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después seguimos en la fila. Esto es un espanto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio desperdicia tanto tiempo por una bebida?... Evidentemente nosotras y las quince personas que están antes en la fila.

—Hoy regresa Edward… Y he decidido aprovechar el típico abrazo de bienvenida para darle el beso que siempre he querido — le digo emocionada a mi amiga, mientras sonrío como una tonta.

—Por favor Bella —me dice incrédula Alice— tuviste tres años antes de que se fuera de viaje y nunca te atreviste, ni estando borracha. ¿Qué te hace pensar que justo hoy, después de meses sin verlo, como por arte de magia, una fuerza interior dominará tu vergüenza y actuarás como si estuvieras en una película romántica?

—Que… bueno… pues… no lo sé —suspiro frustrada mientras mi "amiga" empieza a burlarse de mí—. De acuerdo, tal vez no lo bese en serio, pero me aseguraré de que el abrazo de bienvenida sea me-mo-ra-ble.

—Abrazo de bienvenida memorable o lo que sea versus beso en la boca, apasionado y con lengua incluida del chico que te gusta… mmm… de verdad que te pones simpática cuando estás nerviosa, eh!.

/

Tres años antes de su viaje a Alemania me había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado de mi amigo. ¿Típico? Puede ser... Y sí, fue como un momento de iluminación. Habíamos ido al cine como cualquier otro día.

Habíamos seguido nuestra costumbre de compartir las palomitas y el refresco. Él entró a la sala cargando ambos cuando inocentemente se me ocurrió tomar unas cuantas y ponerlas en su boca. Creo que ya lo había hecho en alguna ocasión, pero ese día, no sé qué cambió. Atrapó mis dedos en su boca y los lamió ligeramente con su lengua... Casi me caigo. Fueron segundos, pero cada vez que lo recuerdo es como si pasara todo en cámara lenta.

Desde entonces, no lo veía igual. No me atrevía a tocarlo como antes. No es que fuéramos una especie de amigos con manos de pulpo que se la pasan acariciándose o tocándose como locos, pero antes podía aventarme sobre él sin pensar en nada más que aplastarlo para molestar. Antes, le rascaba la barba de 2 días para decirle que debía lijar la puerta de mi casa con ella. Antes, no tenía ningún reparo en besarlo en la mejilla, en la sien, en la frente, en la mandíbula, claro, nunca en la boca, pero desde ese día había sido él quien tendría que darme el beso de saludo o despedida porque yo estaba literalmente impedida para hacerlo.

Hasta ahora, nunca me ha reclamado ese cambio, quizás ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Por eso, hoy que regresaba me había planteado cambiarlo todo. Era mi amigo, sí. Pero leer tantas novelas románticas y ver tantas películas hollywoodenses no me había hecho nada bien. Me iba a arriesgar. Lo extrañaba y lo deseaba. Sí, había soñado con él como si fuéramos novios y me encantaba. Quería intentarlo, quería abrazarlo, tocarlo y, sobre todo, besarlo.

Estuvimos en contacto todo lo que duró su viaje, principalmente por mail. La diferencia horaria y otras circunstancias no nos daban mejor opción, pero la aprovechamos.

Me contaba cómo le iba la vida. Me mandaba postales cuando visitaba otros países e incluso me mandó regalos. Morí cuando un día me contó que había conocido a Anja, una rubia típica germana, que vivía en la misma residencia estudiantil que él… ¡Hasta tuvo el descaro de mandarme una foto que le había tomado con su celular! Era guapa la maldita, y sonreía como si estuviera posando para una revista. Pero después, nunca la volvió a mencionar, así que mi tranquilidad regresó.

Claro. Tranquilidad que duró tres días, hasta que de nuevo soñé con él. Estábamos en la sala de algún apartamento, nos mirábamos fijamente y él me decía: "Bella, debí haberte besado hace tres años... porque hoy… ya no es momento. Me voy a casar con Anja."

Sí, sí. Muy melodramático, pero así fue. Y entonces surgió mi Plan A, por supuesto, "A" de Abrazarlo de forma me-mo-ra-ble, y luego tendría mi Plan B, con "B" de Besarlo… Un plan C podría ser con "C" de Cog…. ¡Dios! ¡Basta! ¿Qué estoy pensando?...

El punto es que mi Plan consistía en llegar al bar del aeropuerto, beber un poco de tequila para no acobardarme, respirar profundo, pensar que "nadie le niega un beso a alguien", mucho menos cuando se trata de tu mejor amiga, llamar a Alice en cuanto viera en la pantalla que el avión aterrizó, porque ella me animaría, quizá me insultaría un poco si me mostraba cobarde, y en cuanto llegara Edward correr hacia él plantándole un beso… Total, podría aludir al tequila, a la emoción de verlo, al tiempo que no nos vimos o simple locura temporal, pero ya lo habría besado.

/

Seis de la tarde. Aeropuerto lleno en hora pico. Niños corriendo en el pasillo a mi lado. Boleto del estacionamiento deforme a causa del sudor y el constante movimiento de mis manos.

¿Nerviosa?... Ja…Tonterías... ¡Muero de pánico!... Me sudan las manos, me tiemblan las piernas, siento taquicardia, tengo la boca seca, mi ojo derecho ha decidido temblar como desquiciado y de pronto, volteo a la derecha y ahí está…

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le hicieron a mi amigo? Cuando se fue era un chico alto, delgado, guapo, simpático y ¿qué regresa? ¡Un maldito modelo de revista! Alto, bíceps y pectorales marcados sin ser exagerados, cabello "casualmente" despeinado, una muy varonil barba de escasos milímetros rodeando su quijada —aquella para lijar la puerta de mi casa—, sus deliciosos labios formando una sonrisa increíble y un look europeo que podría fotografiar para vender como anuncio a cualquier revista.

—¡Joder Edward! —exhalo sorprendida—. ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

— Hey, ¿así me vas a saludar? —grita soltando su maleta para extender sus brazos esperando un abrazo. Sí, un abrazo. ¡No! Un abrazo. No estoy lista aún para ese "Abrazo Memorable", menos después de verlo. Tan…así. ¿Por qué demonios no hablamos recientemente por Skype? Ashhh!

Plan B. Plan B… No, el B menos… Un plan C… ¡Nooo!… Bueno, lo que sea…. Bella, reacciona, por favor.

—¡Claro que no! — logro decir y antes de que pueda agregar algo más, él corre hacia mi y me abraza. Muy fuerte. Siento sus nuevos músculos tocando mi pecho, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Lo huelo. Realmente extrañaba ese olor. Siento su aliento en mi cuello y lo escucho decir: — ¡Te extrañé tanto!.

Eso… señoras y señores, eso es nada más y nada menos que un "Abrazo Me-mo-ra-ble". Sí, aquí lo tienes Alice…¡en tu cara! (bueno, casi). Sí, en toda regla y sin desperdicio. Comienzo a derretirme y mi taquicardia regresa. Sin duda alguna, esto es lo que ambos deberemos recordar de este día, pero cuando me suelta un poco y me mira a los ojos con su maravillosa sonrisa…

Mmmhhh…mmmhhhh… Su boca… ¡me está besando! ¡Demonios! ¡Me besa! Sus labios están sobre los míos y no puedo evitar corresponder. ¿Corresponder? ¡Esto es a lo que venía! Esto es mejor que cualquier jodido sueño. Sabe delicioso. ¿Habrá tomado una pastilla de menta antes de bajar del avión?... Mmmmhhh…. Su lengua se mueve suavemente sobre mis labios, alrededor de mi lengua, rozando mi paladar… Me encanta y rodeo su cuello con la poca fuerza que me permiten mis derretidos músculos.

Julia Roberts, Drew Barrymore, Sandra Bullock…reinas de las comedias románticas... y Bella Swan… Bella DerretidaPorEdwardCullenSwan…

Nos separamos por un momento con nuestras frentes juntas, los ojos cerrados, respirando agitados, sin soltarnos de nuestro "abrazo".

—Bella… —murmura Edward con dificultad— la próxima vez, no pienso irme de viaje sin ti —. Toma aire y me vuelve a besar, esta vez más suave y lento.

—Te lo puedo asegurar —le susurro al oído.

—Me debes tres años de besos, así que más vale que no te sueltes porque no te voy a dejar —sonríe divertido y me aprieta aún más—. Este abrazo será memorable amor.

* * *

_Gracias!_


End file.
